


Bit-o-Honey

by JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Jack and Bitty don't start dating after Jack graduates, M/M, Online Dating, most awkward Grindr hookup ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle/pseuds/JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle
Summary: Bitty really wants to have sex. So does Jack. So they both end up on Grindr.





	Bit-o-Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/gifts).



> I got this idea from reading [WrathoftheStag's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag) [Bits of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826573/chapters/44674693). This is a different AU; the only real difference is that Jack didn't run across campus to kiss Bitty after graduation.

Bitty leaned back in the hard booth in Dunkin Donuts and took a minute to appreciate the absurdity of his situation.

Here he was, surrounded by orange and hot pink and pastries that didn’t deserve the name, surfing his phone for a hookup.

It wasn’t the first time he’d used Grindr, or at least opened the app on his phone. But it wasn’t something he was comfortable doing at Samwell. For better or worse, he was too well known there as the out hockey player, and he didn’t want anyone taking stories of his fumbling and inexperience to the Swallow.

He thought he had a good photo on his profile; Lardo had taken photos of him figure skating at Faber to use in one of her projects and given him copies of the files.

One of them showed him from behind, mid-spin, his ass showing to its best advantage in Lycra tights. His ass, he thought, was probably his best feature, even if it could never rival any of his teammates’ in size. Certainly never Jack’s.

He cropped the picture tightly to show off his posterior, the flexibility in the stretch of his spine, just a glimpse of blond hair visible at the top. He played with filters and lighting until he was pretty sure no one would be able to tell he was even in an ice rink, let alone identify Faber.

After much thought, he’d identified himself as “Bit-o-Honey” and said he was looking for dates. He described himself as “sweet and a little spicy” and pointedly did not mention that he was a still a virgin, if reluctantly so.

Then, whenever he could find several hours to disappear into Boston, he’d open the app and look at the other men in the area who were looking to hookup. So far, it hadn’t gone further than that, but not for lack of trying on his part. Well, maybe a little.

He’d messaged a few people, starting with “Hi there” to sound friendly. Even the occasional “Hi handsome.”

A lot of guys never even responded. Those that did, or those that messaged him first, well, some wanted to meet at a bar, and while his profile said he was 21, he didn’t actually have a fake ID to back that up. Others started right out telling him what they wanted to do to him, with almost no small talk first. And it was always what they wanted to do to him, like he didn’t have any say in the matter.

Not that Bitty didn’t want somebody to do something to him. That was why he was here, after all. But having a guy he’d never met, who said he was 6-foot-2 and a 210 pounds, say he wanted to choke Bitty on his dick, or even pound him into the mattress -- well, Bitty couldn’t say for sure he didn’t want those things, but he was pretty sure he’d like to start with something that sounded a little less violent.

He should probably delete the app and just let his captains set him up. It hadn’t really worked so far, and he didn’t actually like having vomit on his shoes like happened at his freshman screw, but the prospect didn’t scare him.

He’d give it this afternoon. Despite the bad coffee at Dunkin.

Bitty scrolled the men who were nearby and stopped at a photo that, like his, didn’t show a face. Instead, he was wearing a hat and his head was bowed, showing some dark hair around the edges. The guy was shirtless, like so many of the men on Grindr, but his abs truly were to die for. His chest had a smattering of hair, but Bitty’s eyes were drawn to the fuzzy trail leading downward and out of the frame.

His profile name was LarryH1A. What kind of a name was that?

But he, too, was looking for dates. And he was only a couple of blocks away.

 _Hi, Larry,_ Bitty typed. _How are you today?_

Then Bitty settled in to wait. If Larry didn’t respond in fifteen minutes, he’d hit Sur La Table and go home.

********************************

Jack sat in his room and looked at the profile of the man who’d messaged him. Well, not the only man. But this one seemed to check all his boxes. He was small but clearly fit, blond, and with an ass like that, he had probably been a skater. The photo might even have been taken while he was skating -- figure skating. Jack couldn’t tell for sure. But if he was a figure skater, he probably wouldn’t recognize random rookie hockey players who didn’t even play in this city.

Jack knew he was having a good rookie season, knew he’d been playing well. And in the grand scheme, his anxiety was under control with the help of a supervised medication program and therapy. But he’d been feeling restless and uneasy for weeks, enough that both Tater and Shitty noticed.

Both gave him the same advice.

“You need to relax,” Tater said. “You know what helps relax? Sex.”

“You offering?” Jack shot back, just hoping to make him uncomfortable enough to back off. 

“No,” Tater said. “Sex with teammates makes more problems.”

So that had been interesting, but Jack hadn’t pursued it.

“Brah, just go out and get laid,” Shitty said. “I’m sure there’s people who’d line up to do it with you, and sign an NDA too.”

Jack appreciated Shitty’s avoidance of gender-specific language, but he was pretty sure Shitty thought he’d want a woman. Well, joke was on him. And Grindr was supposed to be easy for anonymous sex. It was at least good for anonymous dick pics.

This guy didn’t send a dick pick, which Jack appreciated. And he was maybe a five-minute walk away.

 _I’m fine,_ Jack said. _But looking for company. How about you?_

_I could use some company myself._

Jack wanted to at least meet the guy, make sure he was the same one from the picture, before he invited him to the hotel to -- what? Jack had a game tomorrow, so anal wasn’t on the table for him, at least not bottoming. It had been years, and it would likely leave him at least a little uncomfortable. He could top, he supposed, or they could trade blow jobs. Even hand jobs or frotting. Now that it seemed like a real possibility, Jack just wanted to get off.

 _Tell me where you are and I’ll come find you if you want,_ Jack said.

 _I’m just passing through,_ the answer came. _I don’t have anywhere private here._

There was a Starbucks down the block, Jack knew. They could meet there, and if it seemed okay, Jack could bring him back to the hotel. That was why he got a separate room away from the team hotel in the first place, even if it meant he was paying for a room he wouldn’t spend the night in. _You know the Starbucks on Winter?_

 _I’m sure I can find it,_ the man typed.

_I’ll head there now and buy a small black coffee. I’m wearing the same hat as in the picture._

********************************

Bitty entered the coffee shop and looked around. He really didn’t need more coffee. Maybe a decaf? 

Then he spied the man he was looking for, or at least he thought he did.

He was standing at the counter with the milk and sugar, fitting a cardboard sleeve around a small cup. His dark hair curled out from under his navy blue ball cap. 

Lord, do I have a type, Bitty thought to himself. From behind, the guy could be Jack’s body double. Which meant he was definitely out of Bitty’s league.

Maybe he should just leave before the guy turned around and clocked his five-foot-six blond self. Save himself the embarrassment and save the guy the trouble of letting him down easy.

No, he told himself. You’re putting yourself out there. That’s what Grindr is for.

So instead of buying anything, he approached the man from behind, laid a gentle hand on the arm that wasn’t attached to a hand holding coffee, and said, “Larry?”

********************************

Jack almost forgot he was supposed to be Larry when he felt the touch on his arm. But he hadn’t forgotten that voice. The light tone, the accent, he’d know it anywhere, even if he only said one word.

“Bittle?”

Sure enough, standing before him, eyes huge and face pale, was Eric Bittle. Bitty, as Jack had finally started thinking of him. And Bittle -- Bitty -- had addressed him as “Larry.” Which meant this wasn’t a chance encounter in a Boston Starbucks. Bitty knew exactly why Jack was here.

“Jack, I’m so sorry,” Bitty was saying, already stepping away. “I know you don’t -- I didn’t mean to -- I didn’t want to -- I’ll just go.”

Bitty was scrambling towards the door, narrowly missing a display of to-go cups with his messenger bag.

“Bitty, wait,” Jack said. Because now he would at least have to have Bitty sign an NDA, which meant he would have to contact his agent, and wasn’t that going to be fun? 

Bitty turned back, still shrinking away from Jack.

“It’s okay, Jack,” he said. “We can just pretend this never happened.”

And fuck. People were looking now. Maybe he should have just let Bitty escape quickly. Say Bitty thought he knew him but was mistaken if anyone said anything. Too late now.

“No,” Jack said, catching up to Bitty at the door. “We should at least talk. Somewhere, uh, private. Come on.”

He started heading down the block to his hotel, Bitty beside him, when the humor of the situation hit him.

“Grindr, Bitty? Really? When you’re out and you live at Samwell?”

“I know, I know,” Bitty said. “But there everyone knows me, and it would be weird to hook up with some freshman and tell them it’s my first time.”

His first time? Out and proud at Samwell for two and a half years and he hadn’t hooked up with anyone?

“But what about you?” Bitty said. “I had no idea you even liked men.”

Jack wasn’t sure why Bitty looked a little crestfallen when he said that. Surely Bitty wouldn’t have a problem with anyone being attracted to people of the same gender?

Jack shrugged. “Men and women,” he said. “But Grindr is supposed to be better for quick, anonymous hookups. I figured if the guy didn’t know who I was, there’d be no need for the NDA rigmarole.”

********************************

“Is that why we’re going in here?” Bitty asked as they entered the hotel and headed straight for the elevator. “So I can sign an NDA? I will if you want, but it’s really not necessary.”

Jack at least didn’t seem angry. He was more amused by the situation than Bitty would have predicted, if he ever could have imagined such a situation arising in the first place. But how could he have imagined it? He’d always believed (assumed?) Jack was straight.

But if Jack wasn’t straight and hadn’t wanted to hook up with Bitty in the two years they’d been at Samwell, he probably didn’t want to now, either. The problem wasn’t that Bitty was male; the problem was that Bitty was Bitty.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you,” Jack said. 

“I know,” Bitty said, now wondering why Jack had never trusted him enough to come out to him. Maybe it was because he thought Bitty couldn’t keep a secret.

“Are you out to anyone?” Bitty blurted.

“Euh, a few people?” Jack said. “No one at Samwell. My parents, my therapist, my agent. Georgia Martin from the Falcs. My ex-boyfriend, obviously.”

His ex -- Bitty suddenly had a new understanding of what he’d overheard between Jack and Kent Parson.

“I’ve lived in Georgia my whole life and never told a soul I was gay until Shitty my freshman year,” Bitty said. “I know you think I talk a lot, but I can keep secrets.”

********************************

“I know,” Jack said. “I just decided … not to date guys, you know? But then I wanted to, well, get off, and I kept imagining it with a guy.”

Why was this so embarrassing? So he’d been picturing a guy. A small blond guy. And was delighted to see one with the ass of a skater. A figure skater. Which he knew Bitty was. Fuck. It was Bitty who ticked all his boxes.

And it was Bitty in his hotel room, looking unsure, biting his lip. Bitty who had trusted him to teach him to take a check, who actually seemed to like him the last year they played together. Bitty who wanted to have sex for the first time.

Jack could be that person.

The thought sprang unbidden into his head. But it seemed right. He would be gentle with Bitty. He would make sure he enjoyed it. After all, he knew what Bitty looked like when he was scared or uncomfortable. They both had heard Shitty’s many lectures on consent; Jack would make sure Bitty knew he could stop at any time. He wouldn’t take advantage or push him into anything.

But this was a bad idea. Because he wasn’t sure, now that he thought about it, that he could have sex with Bitty (Blow jobs? Hand jobs? Not anal. Not for a first time.) and then walk away happily.

“Look, I trust you,” Jack said. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to sign anything. I’m sorry if I made you think I didn’t. Or if I screwed up your day here. But Bitty, you gotta be careful, right?”

********************************

“Thanks for trusting me,” Bitty said. “And I am sorry I screwed up your plans. I know you don’t want to sleep with me, and who you do sleep with is not my business, or anyone else’s.”

“Why do you say that?” Jack asked.

“What?” Bitty said. “It’s not anyone’s business.”

“No, that I wouldn’t want to sleep with you,” Jack said. “Who wouldn’t want to sleep with you? You’re cute, and your fit and your ass is great. You’re warm and kind and smart. Anyone should want to.”

“You didn’t,” Bitty said. “We went to school together for two years and lived across the hall for one. Everyone knew about my crush on you. Like, I think Hall and Murray knew. And you never looked at me twice. So I appreciate the confidence-building, but please don’t oversell it.”

********************************

“Wait -- you had a crush on me?” Jack felt the hope bubbling in his chest. “I never knew that.”

“Please.”

“Really,” Jack said. “I thought we were friends.”

“The two things aren’t mutually exclusive.” And there was the Bittle sass.

“I guess it’s true I never thought about it,” Jack said. “But I wasn’t dating guys, and you were on my team. I was your captain. Bad power dynamic.”

“You haven’t been my captain since last April,” Bitty said.

“Still,” Jack said. “I’ve missed you. And I do think you’re objectively hot, and I am attracted to you. Yours was the only message I responded to today.”

“Yeah?” Bitty asked. “What did it?”

“Your ass,” Jack said. “It looked like a skater’s ass. Bit o Honey. I should have known.”

“Well, since I’ve already confessed my embarrassing crush, you know you fit my list,” Bitty said. “I couldn’t see with your head down that it was a Habs cap. That might have tipped me off.”

“What was it that made you message me?” Jack said. “It wasn’t the hockey butt.”

Bitty actually squirmed a bit.

“You’re --” and he waved his hand in front of his lower abdomen, where his waistband sat. “The hair. Sorry. That sounds weird.”

“Do you still want to see it?” Jack asked, hoping not to spook Bitty.

********************************

“Wait -- you want to -- still -- with me?” Bitty hoped he got his question across.

“Only if you want to,” Jack said. “But yes, I want to. With you.”

Holy crap. Jack Zimmermann was propositioning him. Bitty had not at all prepared for this eventuality.

“But just this one time?” Bitty clarified.

“I hope not, actually,” Jack said. “But it’s not like I’m in any position to be asking for a commitment here.”

“Like, you want to hook up again? Like friends with benefits?”

Jack shrugged. “I still don’t understand how that’s different from dating.”

“You don’t understand -- lord, this boy,” Bitty said.

“So is it a yes for today?” Jack said. “And see how it goes? Who knows, you might hate sex, or hate sex with me.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Bitty said. “Yes. For today, and probably for the foreseeable future. Is that good enough, Mr. One-Hundred-and-Ten Percent?”

“Works for me,” Jack said, unbuttoning his shirt and unfastening his belt. 

When he opened his fly, he took Bitty’s hand. 

“Do you want to touch?” he asked.

********************************

Jack took Bitty’s hand and laid it against the hair beneath his navel. He’d never thought of the lower abdomen as an erogenous zone, but having Bitty touch him there was Doing Things to him. It also brought Bitty close enough to --

“Can I kiss you?” Jack asked.

Bitty surged up to kiss him instead of answering.

“That I have done before,” Bitty said, when he sank back down. 

“Look, Jack,” Bitty continued. “There’s a bed right there. Might make this easier.”

“Fine,” Jack said. “Are you okay with taking clothes off?”

Bitty started to tug at his own shirt.

“Will you let me?” Jack asked.

He pulled the shirt over Bitty’s head and stopped to admire his body, already more filled out than Jack had ever seen it. He unfastened Bitty’s jeans, waited for Bitty to kick his shoes off, then rolled them down his legs.

“Yes, definitely your ass,” Jack said, making Bitty giggle. 

Jack stripped his own clothes off quickly and let Bitty tow him by the hand to the bed.

If he thought he was going to be the only one doing anything, he was mistaken. Bitty pushed him down and straddled his hips and leaned in to kiss him, then worked his way down his body. He didn’t take Jack’s cock in his mouth, but he lipped at Jack’s balls (he looked up and said, “The hair tickles,”) and stroked his length with his hand.

Jack finally touched Bitty’s head and said, “Stop. I don’t want to be done too soon. Can I blow you?”

Bitty rolled off Jack and lay on his back, up on his elbows.

“You meant it about being a virgin, right?” Jack said. “So I don’t need a condom?”

Bitty nodded, and Jack started working down Bitty’s body, taking care to be thorough in his exploration. Thorough enough that Bitty was making little gaps and whimpers and seemed to be trying hard not to squirm.

When he got to Bitty’s groin, he looked up and said, “Still okay?”

“Jack, please,” Bitty said. “So okay. Please.”

So Jack reached up to interlace the fingers of his left hand with Bitty’s right and took Bitty into his mouth. 

Bitty didn’t take long to come, spurting into Jack’s mouth with a groan. When it was over, Jack kneeled up and started pumping himself. Bitty’s hand joined his, and he didn’t take much longer.

He lay down next to Bitty, who snuggled into him.

“Jack,” he said softly. 

“Hmmm?”

“I don’t hate sex with you.”


End file.
